


In Mind

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [31]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Relationships, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, One Shot, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: It's hard for Ivy to relish a moment of freedom with the one she loves, not when there are so many eager to steal that all away.





	In Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the femslash100 Tropes Drabble Cycle prompt of "sharing a bed".

It's not going to be a safe house for long.

There's no point in fooling herself any longer. Batman may be a nuisance and even clingier than most men, but he's determined. Whether the rumors of if he actually needs to sleep are true (and Ivy's bets are certainly on no - surely the guy at least one actual super power), he's out there prowling through the night. The guy doesn't seem to do much else.

Hell, he probably knew about the Arkham breakout before the police did.

Ivy's stomach flips. Beside her, Harley softly snores. She'd made a quick joke earlier about how lucky they were that the place only had one bed before passing out faster than a kid who'd been kept up past their bedtime.

Ivy's eyes wander the room. A bit of light comes in from a nearby window, half open to let in the night's cool breeze. Harley's crumpled costume and mallet litter the floor. There's a painting on the wall, but Ivy's eyes can't decipher the image in the shadows.

Hardly homely, but at least they're not dry white brick wall and gleaming steel. Even miles away, the ever present smell of bleach still tickles her nose.

A branch snaps.

Ivy sits up slowly, blood boiling. Slipping out of bed, she heads towards the window.

If Batman wants an alteration so bad then he'll damn well get one.

Ivy turns her head, giving Harley one last glance.

Hopefully he'll have the decency to keep quiet.


End file.
